


Little Misunderstanding

by Alrakonia



Series: Little Misunderstanding [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, mention of suicid attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrakonia/pseuds/Alrakonia
Summary: Dipper goes out to a bar to clear his mind and meets a stranger who might be misinterpreting his innocent intentions.





	Little Misunderstanding

It’s been quite some time since Dipper’s last been to a club. It was still quite nice outside. The sun, ready to exchange places with the moon, illuminated the world in warm red and orange hues and shone pleasantly on Dipper’s skin. When was the last time he went outside again? Huh. Must have been at lease… three or four days ago when he had to fill up his fridge. He never really left his flat while being in the flow to write his book. Today he finally hit the mark where only one chapter was left. It felt amazing to be that close to ultimately finishing and he thought to himself: Hey, why not celebrate a little? And really, why not? A drink or two, dancing, maybe meeting someone cool to talk to. Who knows?

There was this one club down the street that he had always wanted to look into but never found the right moment. Guess he has found it now. There weren’t a lot of people in line so he could enter rather quickly.

The first thing he took in was a remix of an upbeat song enchanting him to instantly making him bob his head to the rhythm. Secondly came the warmth and, well, smell of the many dancing people. It wasn’t too overwhelming though and after a quick visit to the bar, he probably wouldn’t even mind. Making his way there, Dipper noticed a blond rather gloomy looking guy sitting at the counter, staring at his empty drink.

Being the nice fellow he’d always been, Dipper sat down on the barstool to the stranger’s right.

“Hey, are you ok? You don’t look so good...” He was a little nervous but still concerned for the other’s well being. He could never look away when someone seemed to be in trouble.

“Wow, what an icebreaker,” the blond responded with obviously faked amazement. He looked tense as he continued in a more careful manner. “What’s it to you?”

“I just wanted to offer my help is all,” Dipper told him and tried for a smile. God, this guy made him nervous.

“That so?” He seemed to think about something until a smirk crept on his face. “Fine. Buy me a drink first. Then we can… talk.”

“Sure?” Dipper was a little irritated by the tone but decided to just go with it. Maybe it was just his imagination or the loud music or something. Probably the music. “What would you like me to order?” 

“Margarita.”

“With pleasure. Excuse me, bartender?”

Dipper ordered the Margarita for the blond and a beer for himself.

“So, tell me about yourself.”

“Oh, ok? Well, to be honest, there isn’t much. Let’s see...” Dipper thought a moment about what he should tell the other. He didn’t want to bore him with his more than underwhelming life story. “My name is Dipper. Well, it’s not the name my parents gave me, but I like it better.”

He told him that he lived nearby and a little about the book that he was writing and about to finish. The other didn’t interrupt him once but would occasionally hum or nod to whatever he was talking about.

When Dipper realized how he had talked for a while and almost gave the plot for his story away he quickly stuttered an apology, asked the others name and subconsciously scratched his neck out of embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s cool. You seem to like what you’re doing. There’s nothing wrong with that. Name’s Bill.”

‘Bill,’ Dipper silently tasted the name on his tongue. “Bill. That’s a nice name. Is it short for William?”

Bill flinched and his expression looked pained for a split second before he regained his composer. 

“Nah, just Bill.” 

In a swift motion, he drowned the rest of his drink and ordered the next one. This time something stronger. Dipper was afraid that there might come up an uncomfortable silence so he spoke up again.

“Sorry. I don’t know for what but… I have the feeling that I did something wrong.” When Bill didn’t respond right away, Dipper felt his anxiety rising up again. “Hey, uh… do you know any funny jokes?”

Turns out Bill had quite the dark humor but Dipper didn’t mind at all seeing as it cheered the blond up. Even though some of them let Dipper’s jaw drop down and made him stare at the other in disbelief others were quite funny. They had a good time. As time went on and Bill kept drowning whatever sorrows he wanted to forget in alcohol, the jokes went worse until Dipper decided to stop for the day before Bill would drink himself into a coma. He was gonna have a big hangover tomorrow for sure.

“Hey, hey, Pine Tree!” Oh, right. For some reason or another, he had suddenly started calling him that. “What- what’s the difference between… between...” He took another sip of his drink and giggled. “Wha- What’s the difference between you and an- and an egg?”

“Bill, I think it’s time for both of us to go home.” Bill’s pouting face was an adorable sight. “Come on. Finish your drink and I’ll even bring you there,” Dipper reassured the other in a soft voice. Well, as soft as a voice can be when you had to make sure the other would understand you over loud music.

Bill mumbled something in response but it was inaudible to Dipper thanks to the music.

“What was that?”

“I said stop being SO NICE TO ME!” He sounded upset. Did Dipper do something wrong again? “I don’t deserve kindness! I can’t go home! Will hates me, Pine Tree. Don’t you understand? He… he hates me...”

Carefully placing a hand on Bill’s shoulder, Dipper pulled him close and into an embrace. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you that much. I think you just need something to distract yourself with for now. Do you want to come with me? My flat is only a couple of minutes away.”

Bill looked like he was on the fence for a moment but a small nod signaled Dipper the other’s agreement. You had to pay every drink up front here, meaning they could leave without worrying about that.

The chilly night air that greeted them just outside the club made Dipper shiver a little. It wasn’t particularly cold. He just came from a relatively warm place. Bill had perhaps drunken more than Dipper had thought. Or maybe he was still really upset. Regardless of what it was, it made Bill cling to Dipper for support. Dipper didn’t mind since that meant he had his personal heater until he got back home and perhaps, it even helped Bill. Win-win.

Walking into the apartment building, Bill eased his grip on Dipper. On the second floor, Dipper got his keys out and opened the door to his flat.

“Home, sweet home. Just leave your shoes anywhere you like.” He took his own shoes off and threw them into a corner. “Sorry, it’s a bit messy. I live alone which also means that you don’t need to worry about disturbing anyone. Do you want to drink a coffee before going to bed?” He was so used to drinking it that the caffeine wasn’t even affecting him anymore at this point.

“Yeah, why not. Coffee sounds good.” Bill seemed to be sober enough to take care of himself so Dipper went into the kitchen.

“If you need to use the bathroom, it’s the first door to your left!” Dipper raised his volume a little so that Bill would still understand him and heard the other reply a quick thanks.

While Dipper gave Bill some time to himself, he prepared two mugs of coffee. When he had done so, he took the mugs in either hand and made his way into the living room.

“Wow. Your eyes really shine in the color of gold. I thought it was because of the light or my imagination or something. They are beautiful!” As Bill didn’t respond right away Dipper awkwardly cleared his throat and hoped to cover it up with his usual ranting. “Er, well… You probably hear that every day and… ahem… Hey! You look better already. Not that you looked bad before. You’re really handsome and um… sorry… What am I even talking about!?” Nervous laughter followed. Dipper cringed and lowered his head as well as his volume. “Coffee?”

Bill’s sudden outburst of laughter confused Dipper. Was that a good thing? Or bad? Was he laughing at him? Wiping away tears of joy Bill started talking. “Man, I haven’t had a laugh like that for a long time. You’re a riot, kid!” He took one of the mugs walked towards the couch and sat down.

“You wanna watch some Netflix?” Dipper asked the blond sitting down as well and placed his mug on the coffee table.

“And chill?” Bill replied with a smirk though Dipper didn’t understand why.

“Uh, sure? I mean, that’s why I have pillows and a blanket on my couch. To make it more comfortable.” Reaching for the remote and opening Netflix, Dipper asked Bill what he wanted to watch. He smiled friendly and the other shook his head.

“Anything you want, princess,” Bill answered with a voice like honey and Dipper could have sworn he saw the man wink at him before leaning back and taking a sip of his coffee.

“Er, okay...” God, Dipper hoped he wasn’t flushed right now. He quickly averted his gaze and looked towards the TV. “How about...” Dipper scrolled through the collection until he found a show he absolutely loved. “How about this show!?”

Bill smiled back at him. Taking it as a yes, Dipper clicked on play and let himself fall back into the couch.

They had a great time watching it. As usual, Dipper talked to the actors like they’d be able to hear him, warning them about obvious traps or yelling at them to go the other way, hearing Bill laugh every time he got frustrated by them not listening. After they started the third episode, Dipper’s comments became fewer as he got more sleepy until he ultimately let his head fall onto Bill’s shoulder. The blond didn’t seem to mind, so he just stayed that way. It got harder and harder to keep his eyes open but somewhere along the episode he drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

~

 

Dipper awoke to rays of sunshine tickling his face. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he realized that he was no longer on the couch but instead had been tucked into his own bed. Must have been Bill. Well, time to make breakfast. He should also look for something against headaches. Walking out of his bedroom and through the living room, he just had to smile at the sight of a peacefully sleeping gorgeous man on his couch, snuggled into pillows and his fluffy blanket.

After getting something against hangovers from the bathroom, because Bill was most likely to have one once he woke up, he closed the kitchen door and put on his favorite music on a relatively low volume, dancing a little while preparing breakfast for the two of them.

Dipper didn’t realize how he sang along to his favorite song. Neither did he notice how Bill woke up and came into the kitchen, taking a seat in one of the chairs until he turned around and saw the large grin directed at him.

“Bill! I didn’t notice you were up already. How are you feeling?”  
“Like my brother hit me with a truck, I died, and now I’m in heaven with the worst headache.” Bill shrugged with his shoulders. “Could be worse.”  
“Look at the table. There are some medicine and a glass of water in front of you. That should help.”  
“But I’d much rather look at the angel in front of me,” Bill pouted and Dipper laughed.  
“Guess you better get your eyes checked. No angels here.” He turns back around with a smile. “Take your medicine. I’m almost done with this.”  
“Yes, sir!” Bill replied with a mock salute but did as he was told.

When breakfast was ready and placed on the table Bill’s phone rang and he ignored it.

“Don’t you want to answer that?”

“Nah, it’s probably just Will asking me where the heck I’ve been since yesterday after our... argument.” Bill looked hurt again but as much as Dipper wanted to distract him, to see the blond happy again, he knew that wouldn’t work out for the long run.

“Is Will that brother who hit you with a truck?”

“Yeah… you could say that...”

It got quiet aside from the background music until Dipper spoke up again.

“You know...” He takes up his cup of coffee and looks at it in thought, tracing the handle with his thumb. “I have a twin sister. We were inseparable as kids. But then, we had a huge fight for months and I don’t even remember what it was all about. I just remember that she got really hurt by her new boyfriend. Her new psychopathic boyfriend. And I wasn’t even there to protect her as I should. And when I came back one night...” He shakes his head, hardly noticing the shaking of his hands at the memory. “The bathroom door was open but the light was still on. I wanted to just turn it off when I heard crying and… And she had pills in her hand that could have ended her life… If I hadn’t been there on time...”

He tasted the salty liquid on his lips before he noticed how blurry his vision had become. He felt warm arms around him, closed his eyes and returned the embrace. Both stayed like this until Dipper felt steady enough to talk again, albeit in a hushed voice.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so emotional. It’s been years. We made up and she lives happily with her pet pig. What I wanted to say… Don’t let a fight come between you and the ones you love. I don’t know what you two had an argument about but if he calls you and wants to make up? Don’t shut him out. Talk to him when you feel ready for it. If you have to choose between doing something and regretting it and not doing something and regretting it? Do it.”

Dipper loosened the embrace and looked Bill in his golden eyes. Then he took the other’s phone, which was lying on the table, and gave it to him.

“I didn’t regret taking the pills from her that night. I only regretted that I didn’t do anything earlier to help her. And your brother might not be in a life or death situation but I’m sure that he at least deserves a chance to explain himself.” He smiled at Bill, chuckling a bit in embarrassment as he wiped the last traces of his tears away.

Bill hesitantly took it and seemed to mentally debate about calling back. Seeing this, Dipper held onto Bill’s other hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you two are able to make up. I can stay here if you want.”

Bill nodded, gave Dipper’s hand a small squeeze and dialed a number.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part two out of Bill's P.O.V. Would anyone be interested in that?


End file.
